Vinnnn
Vintage poseur is a user on the Ever After High Fandom wikia. She is an 18-year-old American girl who loves children's cartoons, anime, acting, reading, writing, and anything and everything vintage! About Me Real Name: Just call me Vin! Age: 18 Gender: Female Nationality: American Ethnicity: American, Polish side Filipino, Chinese side Interests: Ever After High, Monster High, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Diamond no Ace, Yowapeda, sports anime basically, roleplaying, cosplay, dolls, acting, Shakespeare Favorite Characters Ever After High: Faybelle Thorn, Lizzie Hearts, Briar Beauty, Maddie Hatter, Sparrow Hood, Duchess Swan Personality Vin has no idea how to describe herself. A few words that come to mind are: awkward, hilariously awkward, and uncomfortably awkward. She's not really good with social interaction, if you couldn't tell. Also, she has no idea why she's writing in third person when she's just writing about herself Open-minded, "quirky", and willing to try new things, there is nothing that Vin considers herself to be "above". Like, if selling drugs was not illegal, I - whoops, I mean Vin - would be doing that right now. Oh. And her morals are a little shaky, to say the least (haha am i joking about the drug selling stuff? the world may never know). She's got a darker, drier sense of humor and is an extremely sarcastic little sh*t who enjoys teasing those who she is close to. Being the baby of her family, Vin is also very childish and never fully grew up. Someone save her because she's 18 and still into Barbie movies and children's cartoons. #nevergiveitup Even though she doesn't like to admit it, she's sort of a grade-A hipster. She's got the hipster glasses, the "I liked this before it was cool" attitude, and enough love for vintage material to last a lifetime. Most of the jokes in her arsenal are tumblr jokes and Mean Girl references and sarcastic use of hashtags. It's no wonder she doesn't have very many friends Appearance I have very curly, very frizzy red hair that I normally straighten and brown eyes. I also wear 'hipster' glasses. I really love pastel, sheer, and lace - My closet is full of it! I'm also really into A-line skirts, like for real tho it's an obsession My Characters Royals * Minuette Dancer, daughter of the Twelfth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Bellerina L'Danse, daughter of Giselle from the ballet Giselle * Diamonique Jewel, daughter of the younger daughter from Diamonds and Toads * Valiant Armor, daughter of the Knight in Shining Armor from any hero tale * Ivory l'Blanche Alabastine Queen, daughter of the White Queen from Through the Looking Glass * Vermillia Rouge Garnetta Queen, daughter of the Red Queen from Through the Looking Glass * Swangelina Cygnette, daughter of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake * Merci de Winter, daughter of Milady de Winter from The Three Musketeers * Beauty Charming, daughter of King Charming II from any story which needs a Prince/Princess Charming * Penelopea Duvet, daughter of the Princess from The Princess and the Pea * Sophie Schwan, daughter of the Princess from The Six Swans * Snowphelia Queen, daughter of the Snow Queen from The Snow Queen * Avalon Kingsley, daughter of King Arthur from Arthurian legends * Marie-Claire Stahlbaum, daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker * Chiffony Empress, daughter of the Emperor from The Emporer's New Clothes Rebels * '' Toadaline Viper, daughter of the older daughter from ''Diamonds and Toads * '' Rupertstiltskin, son of Rumpelstiltskin from ''Rumpelstiltskin * '' Brawny Charming, son of King Charming II from any story which needs a Prince/Princess Charming * Merina Finns, daughter of the Little Mermaid from ''The Little Mermaid * '' Malevola W. Wicked, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West from ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * '' Fairyana Goode, daughter of the Sixth Good Fairy from ''Sleeping Beauty * '' Seabastian C. Witch, son of the Sea Witch from ''The Little Mermaid * '' Violette le Fleur, daughter of the Flower Fairy Prince from ''Thumbelina * '' Trinket Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell from J.M. Barrie's ''Peter and Wendy * '' Ruby Shoes, daughter of the protaganist from ''The Red Shoes * '' Mallary Duckworth, daughter of the Ugly Duckling from ''The Ugly Duckling * '' Liona Cowardlee, daughter of the Cowardly Lion from ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * '' Coalette Dwarf, daughter of the Seventh Dwarf from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * '' Sorcera Apprentice, daughter of the Sorcerer's Apprentice from ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice Roybels * M.A. "May" Hareson, daughter of the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland * Brilliant Charming, daughter of King Charming II from any story which needs a Prince/Princess Charming * Antoinette d'Artagnan, daughter of d'Artagnan from The Three Musketeers * Missy Muffet, daughter of Little Miss Muffet from Little Miss Muffet * Seabrina Mermaid, daughter of the eldest sister from The Little Mermaid * Galinda S. Goodwytch, daughter of Glinda the Good Witch of the South from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Dollmonique Coppelius, daughter of Coppélia from Coppélia * Starla Little, daughter of the Little Star from Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star * Dainty Kissington, daughter of the Princess from The Frog Prince * Phantine Past, daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Past from A Christmas Carol * Stagley Woods, son of Bambi from Bambi, A Life in the Woods * Doeralie Woods, daughter of Bambi from Bambi, A Life in the Woods * Unita Horn, daughter of the Unicorn from The Lion and the Unicorn Parody OCs * Midnight Sparkle, daughter of Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Sakura Moon, daughter of Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon *'' Flameheart Warrior, son of Fireheart from ''Warrior Cats * Princess Plum, daughter of Princess Peach from Mario Bros. Fanfics *Dancing with Destiny My Blogs *Minuette Dancer Headcanons *Minuette Dancer's Interview *What Does Minuette Dancer Think Of... *Bellerina L'Danse's Interview *Character Critiques, Tips, and Hints *Vin's Upcoming Characters My Ships Canon Character Ships *'Sparchess' (SparrowxDuchess): Okay, maybe it's just me but I really like to headcanon these two as childhood friends and creating all sorts of mischief together. I just think they have really cute chemistry together. I mean, a sparrow is a bird and Duchess has that whole thing about swans. Birds of a feather flock together, or whatever they say~ *'Rapple' (ApplexRaven): Sexual tension much, am I right? I do more or less just sort of ship them as friends, but I do think they'd make a super cute couple~ *'MadCat' (MaddiexKitty): Bruh. Spoiler alert (sort of), but like, Maddie literally kissed Kitty in the book, A Wonderlandiful World. Okay, yeah it was just on the cheek and whatever - could totally be viewed as platonic and stuff - but I mean she kissed her. This ship has sailed, my friends *'Dizzie' (LizziexDaring): I have one thing to say: Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date. Too bad their relationship hasn't been addressed since then. Why you gotta play with my feelings, Mattel? *'Brybelle' (BriarxFaybelle): A villain and her princess she's meant to curse? Hex yeah - Raise the sails, bruh, because this ship is ready to sail! Plus, just imagine them as frenemies and trying not to fall for each other but failing epically. Beautiful *'Holling' (DarlingxHolly): OTP status right here, folks. I mean, Holly wants a hero and Darling is a hero. They're precious together and I really, really hope they get some interaction together so I can ship them even more *'Dexper' (DexterxHopper): Still not entirely sure if this is like a BROTP or an OTP. Whichever it is, these two are total dorks and I want to see them interacting more because yes *'Cupirow' (CupidxSparrow): My guilty pleasure. Someone on tumblr decided to point out that whenever Cupid is feeling down (such as in Chosen with Care and Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda), Sparrow is always there being a dork and trying to cheer her up - And I know he's meant to be a comic-relief character but still. That's adorbs OC Ships *'Minuxel' (MinuettexAxel): The classic ship, my friends. A Royal and a Rebel. A villain and a princess. Opposites attracts. It's like all I ever ship in a relationship is right here *'Cygmin' (ZiggyxMinuette): Yas, dancing buddies! Ever since I read that Ziggy sees Min as being the little sister he never had, my heart melted for these two. I don't care what they are - lovers, friends, long-lost brother and sister, they're just adorbs *'Minurow '(SparrowxMinuette): Ok, maybe I lied - This is actually the classic ship. This is sort of another one of those "opposites attract" kind of thing. Also, a Royal and a Rebel dating is my weakness. What can I say? *'Minuchess' (DuchessxMinuette): Help, I've fallen in a cycle of "opposites attract" and I can't get up. I guess they are sort of similar tho, with the whole dancing thing. But I mean, like Duchess is sort of mean and stuff and Minuette is this sweet, innocent ball of sunshine. BROTP/OTP all the way *'Mancing' (MinuettexDancing): Do I really need to explain myself with this one? *'Belloys/Aloyrina' (BellerinaxAloysius): Two awkward children who want to find true love but avoid each other like the plague. That's my jam *'Swan Lake' (SwangelinaxLady): More like a crackship, or at least a BROTP. Subscribed to it for the name because look at it. Perfection *'Beaubella' (ArabellaxBeauty): You guyssss. Arabella has a crush on Beauty, and if that's not adorable, I don't know what is. But Beauty is so deep in the closet she's finding old True Hearts Day presents for her. The struggle is real *'Madgustus' (MaddiexAugustus): CODE RED - THE SHIP HAS SUNK. I REPEAT, SHIP HAS SUNK ;-; But I will never forget Madgustus because it was literally the first OCxCanon Ever After High ship I've ever shipped. Rest in beautiful pieces *'Kittay' (MayxKitty): Kittay - A weird way of spelling 'kitty' or a ship that I'm slowly growing attatched to by complete accident? The answer is both! I wrote that May talks to Kitty in Riddlish while Kitty takes a catnap and now I can't get that picture out of my head. I mean, like, Kitty really misses Wonderland and I imagine May does too, so like when they do stuff like that it just really makes them geniunely happy because it reminds them of home ;-; I'm in too deep, my friends *'Axonne' (AxelxYvonne): What can I say? I'm a sucker for shipping. Plus, I like the dynamic between Axel and Yvonne. I mean, who's to say two future villains can't get together, am I right? Even though my heart will always go out to Minuxel, Axonne is a guilty pleasure of mine *'Appbeau' (ApplexBeauty): Remember when I said Beauty is super deep in the closet? Well, she has this fangirly crush on Apple White, which she vehemently tries to ignore/deny. I doubt Apple would even notice this crush, and if she did she'd be too nice to say anything, or at the very least let Beauty down easy. Still, I find Beauty crushing on Apple to be adorably hilarious *'Merbastian' (MerinaxSeabastian): The Little Mermaid and her Sea Witch (who she is absolutely terrified of). Actually, I could see this being more of like a brOTP, with like Bastian and Merina being swimming buddies or something. Pfft, idk they're just cute *'Seabseab' (SeabastianxSeabrina): I don't even actually ship these two together in any way, but like look at that ship name. That was the first thing that came to my mind when I thought of these two interacting, and it's literally the most ridiculous ship name I've ever come up with. This is what happens when I'm bored Trivia *Vin loves roleplaying! If you're ever interested in roleplaying with her, just let her know! *Her Ever After High tumblr is everafter--slut *Her regular everyday tumblr is vin--likes--stuff *She is currently working on a custom Minuette Dancer doll *Her deviantArt is vinn-tage *She is learning how to speak German *She is is going to be a freshman in college soon enough *Her favorite food is pomegranate seeds *She has an older sister as well as a half-sister *She is bisexual *If you ever need to contact her for whatever reason, feel free to e-mail her at vintageposeur@gmail.com (keep in mind that this isn't her actual e-mail, so she doesn't check this one too often) Gallery hipster even in cosplay.jpg|Yeah, I did a hipster Ariel cosplay because why not Such vin much selfie.jpg|Just a selfie of Vin Category:Driver Category:Vintage poseur